Character Summaries
Glitch - The titular main character of Metal Arms, Glitch was found in pieces by Zobby and the Droids in the ruins of Iron Star. They took him to the secret base Droid Town, where he was repaired by Krunk and became part of the Droid Rebellion. Colonel Alloy - Colonel Alloy leads the Droid Rebellion. Before he became the leader, he was a Droid architect. He helped design the massive cities that now surface Iron Star. His final project would be the designing of a place called Droid Town. But the project would be cut short as the war between the Mils and the Droids began. The location of Droid Town is unknown to the Mils. Krunk - Krunk is the Head Engineer for the Droid Rebellion, and is Alloy's most reliable companion. He is known for his constant use of obscene language. Krunk has built multiple weapons for the Droid Rebellion, such as the ripper, and the control tether, a device he praises so highly he will even say "'Bet D. Exavolt never came up with nothin' like that!" Zobby - A robotic dog who lives with the Droids, Zobby is a helpful companion who can both drive and operate the turret on the RAT for Glitch. He cannot talk, and therefore cannot communicate with other Droids besides barks and growls. Screwed and Hosed - Two Droids of the Rebellion, Screwed and Hosed teach Glitch how to fight after he is repaired. They are both destroyed in Do Ore Die by a coring charge. Mozer - A Droid fighting against the Mils, Glitch meets Mozer in the Wastelands. He knows where the Mil Crater Compound is and leads Glitch there to capture Vlax. He uses a level two rivet gun and a giant bent metal beam that can smash Mils and destroy zombiebots in 1 hit. Much like a titan, he can jump and smash the ground, to create a shockwave effect .He leads Glitch to the Mil Compound that Vlax had escaped to but was trapped by the zombiebot King. Glitch frees him and Mozer agrees to return to Droid Town to join the rebels. Slosh - A strange bot, Slosh had been captured by the Mils and taken down to the Morbot Region. Glitch frees him from being stranded and in return Slosh helps him get into Mil City. He wields a toaster. Dr. Exavolt - Dr. Exavolt was once the head scientist of the Droid race, as he continued his scientific work to help the droids grow and prosper on Iron Star, until one day he strained too far from the Droid design, and created General Corrosive, whom sought to destroy the Droids, and all they lived for. Agent Shhh - The Droids' top spy, Agent Shhh is in Mil City as the best intelligence collector the Droids have. He is not seen aside from his eyes lighting up from his hiding spots. In Metal Arms: Glitch in the System, he confers to Glitch the information of the Mil's Droid Spy factory, and later how to get to where Dr. Exavolt is being held. Agent Goff - Another of the Droids' spies, Agent Goff is a Droid operative installed into a Mil Grunt's body. In Metal Arms: Glitch in the System; on his way through the Ruins, Glitch is ordered to reassemble Agent Goff, as he was found out by the Mils and disassembled. After which Goff reveals the location of Dr. Exavolt. Shady and Mr. Pockets - The Barter Droids. These two will sell you weapons, upgrades, ammo, energy and on some levels, arm servos and chips. for washers. If you hear their music, they will be around to sell you equipment. Vlax - A purple Grunt assumed to have a high status in the Mil Army. In Metal Arms: Glitch in the System, Vlax leads the first attack on Droid Town and escapes after Glitch cleans the town of Mils. He tries to transmit the location of Droid Town to General Corrosive but had to escape after Glitch destroyed the arrays. He stole Krunk's RAT, and was eventually destroyed by Glitch. General Corrosive -General Corrosive is the leader of the Mil Army, ruling it with a literal iron fist. He was created by Dr. Exavolt. General Corrosive led the Mils to destroy and enslave the Droids, forcing them to work in the mines to mine ores from the planet. Cut Characters Scott Goffman said that this character: "Mister Fixit" was cut from the game. He is, "able to build/repair just about anything." Category:Characters